


[Cover Art] for scap3goat's "Disease that we crave"

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for scap3goat's "Disease that we crave"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scap3goat (kriegswaffel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disease that we crave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944456) by [scap3goat (kriegswaffel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat). 



I'm getting good at this now (and spending too much time in remainder bookshops analysing real book covers!) I know this is supposed to be Holmes Manor or wherever Mycroft lives, but it's Kew Palace in Kew Gardens. It uses a photo I took there one very foggy November day to get the shot of the sundial. Then I Googled to find another to get a bigger, clearer one of the building - Photoshop did the rest ; I'm  getting better now I am learning to use masking properly. I also whizzed it through [Ribbet](http://www.ribbet.com) as it has some lovely effects (this is "gritty" apparently, plus a vignette) and the text adding facility is a lot easier than other options.

  
[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/uuxMvJjXLcxaT24HkK7OtdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
